Marching to the Beat
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Stiles is a band nerd. Derek is a Baseball player. Neither is popular...but they're not at all in the same social ladder. When Derek meets Stiles, he falls. Hard. And surprisingly...Stiles does the same thing.


**Just a plot bunny that's been in my head since last season and now that Marching season is starting up again...I couldn't resist. **

*******G.E- General Effects (the dancing, movements, ect.)**

**DISCPLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING, SADLY.**

* * *

In Beacon Hills, being in band isn't exactly...cool.

It's not signing up to be a part of the bottom level of the food chain or anything. It's just...a sure way to guarantee yourself a spot below the _top_ layer of the food pyramid.

That being said, it's a surprise that the Marching band has any members at all.

But it does. One hundred and fifty two members to be exact. And among those students...is Genim Stilinski. Or Stiles, as he prefers.

The Junior is a part of the band's trumpet section and is, surprisingly, a section leader.

With his loud rants, lean frame, and proud exterior, the boy fits the Trumpet Player Stereo Type to a T.

Stiles is the one voice you hear above the rest during band cheers in the stands during Friday night Football games. He's the one guy that always pours his heart and soul into his G.E. He's the guy that everyone loves despite his slightly annoying personality.

He's the band's baby. Whether Stiles likes it or not.

And he's one of the very few that's somehow managed to worm his way pretty damn close to the top layer of the food chain.

But on the opposite end of the food chain...resides a Baseball player.

Baseball, like band, isn't Beacon Hill's most popular activity.

However unlike band, Baseball isn't very well accepted.

With barely enough members to make a Varsity team, the team often struggles to even get through a season.

And on the team of struggling athletes...there's Derek Hale.

A Senior that's somehow managed to score himself a full ride scholarship just by playing for Beacon Hills' Wolves.

And he's also...at the bottom of the food chain.

Despite his good looks. Despite his amazing baseball skills. Despite the fact that he's the only Senior baseball player going to college full ride...he's still at the bottom. Still categorized with the awkward orchestra students and the childish freshmen. He's still hanging out with juniors and sophomores...hoping that one day he'll be able to actually find a person who understands him.

But until them...he spends his days practicing for the season and enjoying his last year of high school.

Until then...he allows his friend, Erica Reyes, to drag him to a football game just to watch _her_ boyfriend.

Until then...he just follows his friends' leads.

..

Stiles knows he's loud.

He knows not only because he's been told or because he can hear himself drown out the cheers of his bandmates. He knows because he's the one getting the weird looks from the normal people outside of band.

But he doesn't care.

Because he's laughing along with Scott and Isaac as they fist pump their instruments into the air. Because his trumpet is up in the air right next to Scott's Sax and Isaac's Clarinet. Because he has friends who get him.

And it's _because_ he doesn't care that he doesn't notice Derek watching him with an amused grin. It's because he doesn't care that he doesn't meet the senior's eyes to return the smile.

And so, he marches the halftime show unaware that Derek Hale is watching _him_.

He does his thing without realizing that he's being admired.

And when he's back up in the stands, tugging off his heavy jacket...he doesn't notice someone watching as he runs a hand through his sweat-soaked hair or as he loosens the straps on his bib so that they hang low on his waist.

He doesn't notice until he's eating a snow cone and someone slams into him, making him slather syrup all over his white band shirt.

And the only reason he notices them is because the person who's slammed into him is still starring.

"Thanks. This is jut what I needed; it's really hot." the trumpet player huffs out sarcastically as he pulls the sticky fabric from his skin.

"Oh...I'm sorry." the stranger states with wide eyes, still not moving.

"...no problem."

"What's your name?" the stranger asks and it's only now that Stiles actually looks at the guy.

And he recognizes him.

Derek Hale.

"...it's Stiles."

"You go to school here?"

At this, Stiles laughs before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm a Junior."

"I'm a Senior."

"I know."

"You..."

"Derek Hale. You got a scholarship, right?"

"Yeah!" Derek grins.

"You're the talk of the school."

"I...am?"

"Well, yeah. You got a full ride when even Jackson didn't."

"He's a lacrosse player."

"Yeah."

"He didn't get a scholarship?"

"He's got half of what you do."

"I didn't know that."

It's at this time that Stiles clears his throat before nodding.

"Listen, I have to go." Stiles nods over towards the large group waving him over.

"Derek!" they both turn to see Erica walking towards them with a wide grin.

"I'll see you around?" Derek mumbles.

"Maybe." Stiles nods and jogs back to his friends after that.

"What was that?" Scott asks with a frown as he's dragged back towards the stands.

"Just...nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing." Isaac states with a smirk.

* * *

"What was that?" Erica asks with crossed arms.

"Nothing. Come on."

"Nothing? You looked pretty into it."

"Well even if I was, it's none of your business."

"Come on, idiot. Fourth quarter is starting."

Derek spends the rest of the game watching the band.

He watches Stiles, in particular.

He watches the way the Junior dances and flails whenever it isn't his turn to play. He watches him scream and cheer. He watches him just...move. He never stops. If he's not playing, he's dancing or cheering or screaming. And even when he plays, he's still jerking his hips or swinging his instrument left and right to the beat. And sometimes he won't play a song at all in favor of screaming out the lyrics to whatever pop song is on.

Derek's favorite part however...is when the game is over.

Because suddenly Stiles is rushing down the bleachers with the rest of the band to plant himself on the track.

It's Derek's favorite part because he watches Stiles stand completely still and straight, allowing him to see every curve and dip his body holds under that fitted uniform. He watches the boy pick up his trumpet and starts playing some upbeat pop song before marching off.

And that's it.

He's gone, along with the rest of his group.

* * *

The next Monday, Stiles walks into school with his trumpet case in one hand and his back pack in the other.

"Hey..." the junior jumps and turns only to find Derek Hale standing behind him.

"Uh...hey." Stiles isn't sure how to react.

The senior's never spoken to him. And quite frankly, Stiles hadn't ever actually _seen_ Derek Hale. He'd just heard rumors about him.

"Do you need some help?"

"Um...yeah, sure. Why not?" Stiles hands over his case and watches the older boy weight it in his hand before sighing. "This way."

One down side to being in the Beacon Hills High School Marching Band is that...they don't take to new comers all that well.

That being said, as soon as Stiles enters the band room...there's dozens of people staring at the two of them.

"Come on." Stiles mumbles as he rushes towards his locker and quickly spins in his combination.

"Why is everyone...staring?" the baseball player whispers as he shoves the case into Stiles' locker.

"You're not...one of us." the junior whispers back as he shoves a text book into the locker as well.

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe-"

"Hey Stiles." the senior is cut off when two boys lean against the lockers on Stiles' other side.

"Hey guys. Um...Scot, Isaac...this is Derek. Derek...meet Scott and Isaac."

Derek nods at them both and watches as the taller of the two opens a locker and stuff a smaller box into it.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" the shorter asks.

"Yeah. We can take the Jeep."

"Great." the taller grins.

"We're going to head to class. See you later."

"Alright." Stiles waves at them half heartedly before turning to the senior. "Sorry."

"It's fine. They're you're friends. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"...okay?"

Stiles can't help but smile slightly at the sight of the older male shifting nervously.

"Um...I was wondering if you wanted to go...grab a bite to eat. Or something?"

"Hey, Stilinski!"

Derek jumps when an arm slams against the locker between the two of them suddenly.

"...Danny, what is it?" Stiles sighs and looks up at his Band Captain and fellow trumpet player.

"Don't forget about sectionals. Don't be late, don't go AWOL. Got it?"

"Got it. five o' clock."

"Good."

"Stiles sighs before once again turning to the senior.

"I'm sorry...um...bite to eat. I'd...say yes if I could. I can't. I'm going out with Scott and Isaac after school. I have sectionals at Five. And band practice at six thirty."

"Um...it doesn't have to be today."

"I'm free tomorrow." Stiles mumbles softly, not too sure about whether or not he should be accepting this offer when he barely knows the guy.

"I can't. Work. I can't do Wednesday either. What about Thursday?"

"Practice. Fridays are out too; football games."

"Saturday?" Derek asks hopefully.

"I can't. Competitions."

"Sunday?" Derek asks with sagged shoulders.

"I'm definitely free on Sunday." Derek smiles when the trumpet player chuckles.

"Great!"

"Yeah. Listen, we can sort this out later. Right now, I have to get to the other side of the school; I have Chem."

"I can walk you." Derek offers

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him before crossing his arms.

"Where's your first class?"

"I can make it-"

"Derek."

"...I have French 3."

"That's just upstairs. Get to class. I'll be fine."

"When can I talk to you again?" Derek asks when Stiles shrugs on his back pack.

"Um...I'll surprise you. I'll see you later."

* * *

The surprise doesn't come.

At Lunch time, Stiles sits with his two friends, Danny, Jackson, and a girl.

They don't let Stiles' out of their sight and the only time the teen ever even leaves the table is after the bell rings and it's time to go to class.

Derek is too slow to catch him after school.

* * *

"So...is it still nothing?" Scott asks as they all make their way towards the football field later that day.

"Seriously? Can we not?" Stiles mutters.

"He's...weird." Isaac sighs.

"Weird? How is he weird?"

"The guy's never even talked to anyone. Why is he suddenly so interested in you?" Scott hisses.

"Maybe he's been interested and just never had the courage to-"

"Can we be reasonable?" Isaac demands.

"You guys don't know anything. I can take of myself. I don't need you guys to babysit. The guy want to go out to lunch...what's the problem with that?"

"The problem is that you don't know him!"

"And I never will if I don't talk to him."

"...you like him." Scott states with a glare.

"I don't...know yet." Stiles sighs.

"...this is a bad idea." Isaac mumbles.

"Alright! Enough chit-chat! Get on your dots!" Danny shouts.

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Derek!" Derek looks away from Stiles to find Erica staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you coming tonight?" the blonde asks with a raised eyebrow before biting into her apple.

"Yeah. Definitely." Derek nods.

It's Friday.

And he hadn't gotten more than a smile from Stiles all week since Monday.

"What do you keep staring at?" Boyd demands before turning in his seat.

"Nothing." Derek mumbles.

"It's not nothing! Derek has a crush." Erica coos with a smirk.

"I do not!"

"He's going on a date on Sunday."

"You are?" Boyd asks in shock.

"I...it's just going out to eat."

"Just two people?" Erica teases.

"Yeah. And?"

"It's a date." Boys chuckles.

"It isn't a date."

* * *

" Your boyfriend is coming." Isaac mumbles when the three of them are eating after their half time show.

"What?" Stiles asks around a mouthful of his burger.

"Turn around idiot, before he gets here." Scott growls with a frown.

Stiles follows directions and sure enough, there's Derek.

Walking towards him. In a tight ass black T-shirt and a Letterman Jacket that shouldn't make anyone look good but...it makes him look like a sexy model sent straight form his fantasies. Those jeans shouldn't be so form fitting, but they are. They hug his legs and his ass perfectly and they leave Stiles almost breathless.

"H-hey." Stiles stutters out when they're face to face.

"Smooth." he hears Isaac snicker as his friends walk away.

"Hey. I didn't get a chance to talk to you-"

"I know. Trust me when I say I know. My band mates have been hell bent on keeping me from-"

"I just thought that we'd talk..."

They both trail off before Stiles chuckles and Derek blushes.

"Um...listen, I know this is going to sound really weird and really forward but...do you want to come see us at the competition tomorrow?"

"What?"

"I know, I know. You're probably thinking 'this stupid kid wants me to do what' but...look it's your choice."

"Um...where is this going to be?"

"Just in Hope Ridge."

"That's...Um...I'd love to go see." Derek finally states and Stiles lets out a breath.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun..."

"Great! Here." Derek takes the slip of paper from Stiles and looks down to find a single entrance ticket.

"I got two tickets. I only needed one. You can have that one."

"I can't take this. You paid-"

"I didn't. We all get two." Stiles smiles.

"...thanks. I guess I'll see you?"

"Yeah. We'll be there. The band in maroon." Stiles smiles and sighs. "Um...I should get back."

"Yeah, me too. Um...I'll see you."

"Derek?" Stiles catches the senior's arm. "We...I'll um...about Sunday I can-"

"I can meet you outside of the band room? Tomorrow?" Derek offers nervously.

"...that'll be great." Stiles grins.

* * *

Beacon Hills gets grand champion. They get a lot of trophies and Derek cheers long with the rest of the extremely large crowd.

And when he gets back to the school, he's shocked to find dozens of other cars already there.

He watches from the safety of his Camaro as the busses unload. He stays inside the car until finally there are students filing out of the school in gym shorts and matching T-shirts rather than band uniforms.

Only then does he turn off the car and make his way towards the building.

"Stiles says he'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks..."

"Scott." the boy mutters darkly before walking off.

"Don't mind him; he's just protective. Isaac, by the way." another chuckles before jogging to catch up to the other.

Derek scans the small groups of kids until finally, he spots the familiar mess of dark brown hair.

Stiles is in a pair of baggy gym shorts and a T shirt that matches everyone else's

"Hey..." the younger boy greets with a smile.

"Hey. You guys were amazing."

"Yeah?" Stiles grins.

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I don't think I've ever sweated that much after a performance."

"Do you need a ride?" Derek asks carefully and watches the other's eyes sweep over the parking lot.

"Um...yeah. Sure. Thanks."

"Great. Come on."

"Oh...one sec."

Derek watches the Junior rush towards the parking lot.

Scott and Isaac were leaning against his Jeep.

* * *

"Finally!" Scott groans.

"Here." Stiles sighs before tossing the set of keys to his friend.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm catching a ride with Derek."

"Catching a...are you insane? Your Jeep is right here! You can drive yourself home!"

"I know that. I'm asking you to take the Jeep. Please, Scott?"

"No! Absolutely not. Come on, get in the car."

"...Isaac?" Stiles turns to plead at the taller boy.

"...this better be worth it." Isaac finally sighs before grabbing the keys from Scott's hands and stomping towards the driver's side.

"Stiles! Stiles get back over here!" Scott calls after him when Stiles jogs back to Derek.

"Ready." he grins up at the Senior.

"...great. Come on." Derek chuckles.

* * *

"Wow..." Stiles sighs when they reach the Camaro.

"Door's unlocked."

"Oh...right."

"Where to? Are you hungry?"

"Uh...Derek, you don't have to do that. Home is fine."

"So to the burger place?" Derek smiles slightly as he pulls out of the school's parking lot.

"Derek-"

"Just...think of it as a congratulations for the win."

"I'm paying you back."

"No, you're not."

"Derek."

"Stiles."

Stiles chuckles and sighs.

"So...tomorrow?"

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner."

"Uh...yeah. That'd be awesome."

* * *

They end up eating their meals in a small booth at the very back of the burger joint.

Derek isn't much of a talker apparently, which is fine with Stiles because it just means he can talk more.

"What about you?" Stiles asks with red cheeks after telling the older boy his life story.

"Um...I have both parents. I have an older brother and sister and a little sister. My uncle lives with us...I have a cat...and my dad is a shrink. My mom's a stay at home mom."

"You have older siblings?"

"Yeah. They're twins. Laura and Lance. Laura's in New York. Lance is in L.A."

"And your little sister?"

"Cora. Eight Grade. She's fourteen."

"How old are you, Derek?" Stiles suddenly blurts out.

"Seventeen. My birthday isn't until the first of August."

"Sixteen. Sixth of April. You have a cat?"

"Oh." Derek blushes. "I was thirteen. Cora and I wanted a pet really badly. Our dad agreed to get us whatever we wanted as long as we'd take care of it. Laura refused to let us get any reptiles. Lance is Allergic to Dogs. My mom doesn't like gerbils, and my dad can't stand birds. So, in the end we picked a cat. But then my sister turned thirteen and she gave me full ownership. He's been mine ever since."

"That's the most I've heard you talk! What's his name?"

"Duke."

"I like that name." Stiles smiles. "I used to have a dog as a kid. But then we moved to Beacon Hills and...we had to leave Betty behind."

"Betty?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Betty! I named her myself!" Stiles grins widely.

" You're something else, Stiles."

"Better get used to it."

* * *

The next evening, Stiles' father isn't home to see him off.

And so, he ends up getting dressed and leaving on his own.

Dinner's amazing.

Derek doesn't go all out, but it's nice.

They go to a nice restaurant and they sit in a secluded booth, and they talk.

Actually talk.

About themselves and their interests and...everything.

Stiles learns that Derek wants to study astronomy.

And Stiles reveals that he wants to teach mythology.

They learn everything about one another from favorite colors to childhood life lessons.

It's nice. And when Derek walks him to his door...Stiles can't help but lean forward and place a kiss on the older boy's cheek.

"Thanks..." the Junior mumbles nervously.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." Derek blushes before sighing. "Would you mind...if I gave you ride tomorrow morning?"

Stiles feels himself blush as he nods.

"Y-yeah. That'd be...perfectly fine."

"Great. Goodnight, Stiles."

Stiles freezes when Derek takes his hand before pressing a closed mouth kiss to his lips before walking away.

"Goodnight...Derek."

* * *

"Good morning."

Derek stares at the younger boy in utter shock at the greeting.

He'd been kissed.

"Good...morning." he mumbles softly.

"...was that too far? I mean I know that It was sudden and I-"

"Stiles...shut up." Derek mumbles before leaning forward to return the quick peck.

* * *

"Okay, Seriously? I need an explanation!" Stiles huffs when they pull up to the school.

"...what?" Derek turns to face the younger boy once he's parked.

"We...went out. We went on a date and I had a great time. And last night...you kissed me."

"And you kissed me this morning."

"And you kissed me back. So...what? What does this mean? What does this make us? Because I'm not just...a fling. Am I?"

"No. God, No, Stiles." Derek states in utter shock that the boy would think that.

"Then...what, Derek?" Stiles asks before looking away from the older boy.

"What...what's appropriate for two people who've only gone on one date?"

"Appropriate?" Stiles asks with a frown. "Why appropriate? Derek, do you like me?"

"...of course I do."

"How much."

"Stiles-"

"I like you a lot. Even though I only met you a week ago...I like you a lot. And honestly? I don't care that we've gone on one date. We might as well already have gone on a hundred for all I care!"

"...I like you a lot too. But Stiles, I don't want you to regret-"

"Regret? Derek I don't regret talking to you I-"

"Are you sure about that?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"God, you're such an idiot." Stiles mutters before reaching over to pull the Senior in for a real kiss.

Derek can't help the shocked noise that escapes his mouth.

Or the whimper.

Or the moan.

And quite frankly, he doesn't want to.

Because Stiles is kissing him in the ways he's seen other couples kiss in the hall ways.

It's obscene, and dirty, and Derek loves it.

He loves the way Stiles pushes and pulls at his jacket.

He loves the way Stiles pulls him closer.

He loves the way Stiles grips and pulls his hair.

And he loves the way Stiles just...doesn't hold back.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asks when Stiles pulls away.

"It's called a make out session, Derek." the younger chuckles as he grabs his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting out. Come on, you're walking me to class."

"...walking you to class? As a friend or-"

"As whatever you want, Derek. I'm not dictating our relationship."

Derek leans forward to plant another open mouthed kiss on the other boy's lips.

"As your boyfriend?"

"As my boyfriend?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well then...come on boyfriend." Derek smirks when Stiles bites his lip teasingly before getting out of the car.

* * *

"Come on, I have to stop by my locker." Stiles mumbles before grabbing the other boy's hand and dragging him off.

When they walk into the band room, Stiles doesn't let go of Derek's hand.

He holds it tighter and keeps walking.

He ignores the stares and whispers and just walks to his locker, only letting go of Derek's hand to pull out the books from his back pack.

"Hey, Stiles."

"Good morning, Scott. Morning, Isaac." Stiles sighs and he shuts the locker door.

"...what's going on?" Isaac asks carefully.

"Guys...meet Derek. My boyfriend." Stiles sighs as he grabs the other's hand confidently.

"Boyfriend?" Scott asks with a frown.

"Boyfriend. I'll see you guys in class. Come on, Derek."

"Are you okay?" Derek mutters softly once they've left the room.

"...they don't like you. Which isn't really saying much considering the fact that they don't like anyone who isn't in the band or lacrosse."

"Are you okay with that?"

"...they'll learn to like you. I like you." Stiles sighs.

"...they don't know me. Honestly...neither do you."

"Derek, can we not? Please?" Stiles sighs softly.

"...it's the truth."

"And right now, I just want to pretend the truth isn't true. Can't we pretend? I mean...it's not like this is one sided. Right?"

"Right."

"Okay...good. So...I'll see you?"

"At lunch?" Derek asks as they stop in front of the younger male's class room.

"...I'd like that."

"I'll see you then."

Stiles smiles when Derek pecks his cheek before walking off.

* * *

"Hey, are the rumors true?" Erica demands after Derek slips into his seat.

"...what does it matter?"

"My best friend has a boyfriend. It matters a lot! Why did I have to hear about this from some random band kid?"

"...we're just...we're trying this out."

"Derek, you've never even glanced at a girl since your freshman year. What's going on?"

"...I don't know, Erica. He's different. Special."

"What makes him so special?"

"He's...himself. He's just Stiles. And he doesn't care who I am to everyone else; he cares about who I am as a person."

"...so you like him?"

"I don't think I'd be dating him if I didn't."

"Well, how much do you like him?"

"What?"

"Answer!"

"I don't...know. I like him a lot."

"But...like as in long term or...like as in summer fling?"

"Like as in...date him and spend time with him and do normal teenager stuff."

"Normal teenager stuff?"

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?"

"It means...going out to see movies, having dinner together, not worrying about werewolf stuff. That sort of thing."

"...you realizes in order to do other normal stuff...you'd have to have your wolf under control."

"We just started dating. I doubt that we're going to go far enough to the point where I lost control."

"Look, I'm happy for you. I am. But you need to find out what type of relationship you're in. Because the reality is: you're leaving for New York in July and he's going to stay here in California."

Derek doesn't respond to that.

He doesn't say anything at all the entire class period.

Because...he suddenly realizes that Erica has a point.

* * *

"Hey." Stiles states with a shocked smile when he walks out of class to find Derek waiting for him.

"Hey. I thought we could walk to lunch together."

Stiles only nods and smiles at the older boy.

"Um...you don't have to answer this but, how did you know where I'd be?"

"Boyd." Derek sighs before nodding towards the other Senior.

"Oh...right." Stiles nods after recognizing the boy in his last class.

"Stiles, are you sure you can have lunch with us?" Derek asks as they exit the building and walk out into the warm courtyard.

"Scott and Isaac will be angry for a little while. But they'll get over it."

"I don't want your friends to be angry."

"...I'd ask you to have lunch with us but...I don't want them to be rude to you."

"Rude?"

"I know my friends. I know that they'll ask questions and pry and just...ruin everything."

"If it helps, I know Erica will probably do the same." Derek sighs. "Can I help you with those?" he mumbles before nodding at the thick books the other boy held.

"Oh...um...yeah, please."

"So...then you're sitting with me?"

"I am. And I was thinking maybe later we could go out for a bite to eat? After school."

"Actually...I have some family stuff I need to take care of."

Derek watches Stiles sigh and slump slightly.

"Oh..."

"I could give you a ride to practice later if you want."

"No...that's okay. I have to pick Scott and Isaac up."

"...I could drive them too." Derek offers carefully as they walk into the cafeteria.

"Derek, you don't have to-"

"We're dating right?"

"...right."

"Then...shouldn't I interact with your friends?"

"I guess...but you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to. And I really want to get on their good side. I don't like that they glare at me."

"They're just protective. They all are. Don't mine them."

* * *

When they slide into their seats across from Eric and Boyd, Derek has to stop himself from growling when Erica smirks at the younger boy.

"Hi." the blond grins.

"Hi..." Stiles smiles back.

"Stilinski." Boyd sighs with a slight smirk.

"Boyd." Stiles returns with a smirk of his own.

"Stiles, this is Erica. My-"

"Best friend in the entire world." the blonde cuts him off with a nod.

"Erica this Stiles my-"

"Boyfriend."

Derek sighs and watches them exchange raised eyebrowed looks.

"Yeah..." he sighs before turning to his food.

"Derek, Boyd and I were thinking bout going to the movies this weekend. You and Stiles should come with."

"Uh..."

"What day?" Derek asks, cutting Stiles off.

"Saturday night." Boyd mumbles.

"Stiles?" Erica grins.

"I'm...I'm free."

"Great! Then it's settled!"

* * *

Stiles can feel the stares on the back of his head.

He can feel their judgmental looks and hear their whispers.

But in all honesty, he doesn't care.

Because this is fun, and he's being accepted, and Derek is being the nicest guy ever.

He's relaxed and teasing and smiling and Stiles swoons every time the older boy chuckles and bumps his shoulder.

Everything is perfect; the way he's wished things could be like for him.

"Hey Stiles!" he winces when a hand claps down on his neck.

"Scott."

"Can we talk to you for a second?" Stiles turns to find Isaac and Danny flanking his best friend.

"It has to do with our sectionals." Danny states with a nod.

"Um...yeah. Sure, why not."

they drag him out of the cafeteria before beginning their lecture.

"What the hell, Man?" Scott growls with a frown.

"What?" Stiles demands with a frown of his own.

" You get a boyfriend and you're already ignoring your friends?" Isaac asks seriously.

"I'm not ignoring you guys!"

"It feels like you are."

"I'm not! He asked me to meet his friends and I agreed. I didn't know that was a crime."

"How is this guy suddenly your boyfriend?" Danny demands.

"I met him, I talked to him, I like him, he likes me, can you connect the dots?"

"Stiles, I'm serious!" Danny growls.

"He's...he's weird." Scott sighs. "We've never even talked to him before and suddenly he's all friendly with you!"

"He's a good guy. He liked me and I like him. It isn't a crime. Can't you guys just give him a chance?! He's not glaring and sneering at _you_!"

"I don't want to give him a chance, Stiles! Why can't you pick someone normal?" Scott huffs.

"I'm done." Stiles mutters before turning to walk back into the lunch room.

"Wait!" Isaac grabs him.

"What?"

"...I...can I meet him?" the taller boy asks with a sigh.

"Are you going to play nice?" Stiles demands with a raised eyebrow.

"...Yeah."

"Come on." Stiles smiles slightly when Scott huffs and shakes his head before following them.

* * *

"Guys?" Derek turns from arguing with Erica to find Stiles smiling at them nervously.

"Hello." Erica smirks.

"This is Isaac, Scott, and Danny. Guys, meet Boyd, Erica, and Derek."

They all mumbles out awkward greetings before Stiles is suddenly plopping down beside Derek with an annoyed huff.

"Derek, I was just telling Scott about your scholarship." Stiles smiles.

"No you-"

Derek grins when Scott is elbowed by the other two boys with a glare.

"That's right. You're leaving for New York soon, right?" Isaac smiles as he takes one of the empty seats at their table.

"New York? That's on the other side of the country." Scott states with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...I'll be studying with my older sister."

"Older sister?" Scott asks before sending Stiles a look that Derek doesn't miss.

"Yeah. Her name is Laura." Stiles states with a slight smug look.

* * *

Lunch ends with Derek being ambushed with questions and Stiles defending his boyfriend every chance he got.

"Come on, Stiles." Scott sighs when the bell rings.

"Derek's walking me to class." Stiles mumbles softly.

"I can go with you guys-"

"Come on." Isaac growls before dragging the other boy away.

"I'm sorry about them-" Stiles lets out a small noise when his lips are suddenly being covered by another pair.

He can hear the gasps and whispers and Erica's squeal...but just barely.

Because suddenly his heart beat is thundering and he's fighting with himself over whether or not to pull him closer and kiss the living day lights out of him.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Derek mumbles as soon as he pulls back.

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" Stiles breathes out.

"Come on."

* * *

The moment Derek sets foot inside his house...he's ambushed.

"Derek!"

He doesn't have time to react or respond...because he's suddenly being enveloped by two pairs of arms.

"Get off!" he gasps out when his throat is squeezed uncomfortably.

"You've grown, little brother!"

Derek sighs and looks up to find Lance smirking down at him.

"Obviously not enough." he mutters back.

Lance is still 6'4.

And he's still barely 5'10.

"Derek!" Laura giggles before pulling him in for another hug.

"It's only been three months, Laura! And I talk to you every other day. Get off!"

"Derek James Hale, you hug your sister and welcome her home!"

Derek sighs at his mother's voice before returning the rub-breaking hug.

"I've missed you too, Laura." he sighs.

"Why do you smell like..." Derek stiffens at the feeling of Lance's nose pressed against his neck. "Axe and...metal?"

"Um..."

"And sweat?" Laura chuckles after pulling away.

"And...human?"

"I go to a human school." Derek states with a frown.

"But you smell like you've been rubbing up against one." Lance scoffs.

"I-"

"You're blushing." Laura observes with a raised eyebrow.

"...I have an announcement." Derek finally walks into the kitchen where his parents are cooking dinner."

"This should be interesting." His father smiles at him.

"I want o wait for everyone to be here."

"Very interesting." his mother grins.

"I have homework-"

"Derek Hale, you're helping with dinner." His mother chastises before he can walk out.

* * *

When Stiles walks out of his house and to Derek's car, the Senior can't help but stare.

Stiles had ditched the baggy clothes in favor of a pair of gym short and a shirt that fits him rather than drowns him.

He's holding a folder and a jug of water along with a set of keys.

And the entire way to the car, he smiles widely, making Derek's heart stutter.

"Hey." Stiles greets as soon as he opens the door.

"Hey."

Derek's rewarded with a quick kiss the moment he speaks.

"You changed." Stiles states with a grin.

"Oh...yeah. My siblings are home for a few days." Derek sighs as they pull out of the drive way.

They talk about Laura and Lance the entire way to Scott's house.

And when both Scott and Isaac walk out of the house only to freeze the moment they see his car...Derek sighs and slumps slightly.

"Don't worry about them." Stiles mumbles softly.

"They don't like me much, do they?"

"...no." Stiles sighs before getting out to allow his friends access to the back seat.

"Hey Derek." the taller one, Isaac, greets with a slight smile.

"Hey..." Derek grins back.

"Scott." Isaac hisses before frowning.

"Hey..." the shorter growls out.

"Scott." Stiles glares as he gets back in the car.

"It's fine." Derek mumbles before taking his boyfriend's hand.

* * *

"I'll pick you up at..."

"eight thirty." Stiles sighs with a small smile.

"Eight thirty." Derek nods before leaning forward to peck the younger's cheek.

"Bye."

* * *

"You reek again!" Lance wrinkles his nose the second Derek walks through the front door.

"I do not reek." he glares back.

"What...what is that?" Laura asks as she walks into the living room.

"Derek." Lance sighs.

"Should have know. Dinner's ready. Derek, will you get Cora?"

"Right."

Cora's room is across the hall from his own.

Her doors- originally dark brown and wooden- is covered in stickers and banners. There are stickers from her Jonas Brothers Phase and stickers from her Super Hero Phase, and stickers from every other phase she's ever gone through.

He can only chuckle as his eyes trail over the mess before he knocks.

"Come in."

"Dinner's ready get down...stairs. What are you doing?" Derek demands when he opens the door to find his year books on his little sister's bed.

"Research. I can't find him." Cora growls as she huffs and picks up one of his elementary school books.

"Find who? Who gave you permission to take these? You were in my room?!" Derek growls as he picks up the photo books.

"Stiles! Where is he?" Cora grumbles as she flips the page.

"What?"

"So it's true!" Cora states with a glare. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"What are you talking about?! Give that back, Cora."

"Lilly Greenburg heard from her brother who heard from Jackson who heard form Danny that you were dating some guy named Stiles. Lilly told Cassie who told Bryan who told me! I had to hear that my brother has a boyfriend from Bryan Argent?! Our enemy?" Cora shouts angrily.

"I was going to tell everyone tonight, you brat!" Derek shouts back.

"Show me who he is! I can't find a single Stiles in any of your stupid year books!"

"Get downstairs. Now."

"Fine, you jerk."

Dinner's an awkward experience.

Cora immediately starts screaming about Stiles the moment they all sit down.

Lance teases him, Laura laughs, his father congratulates him, Peter makes jokes, and his mother cries over the fact that he's growing up.

And after all that commotion...no one speaks.

Everyone just...sends looks at each other.

"So...what does he look like?" Cora asks softly.

"How old is he?" Lance asks with a smirk.

"Why a human?" Laura wonders.

"5'8, brown hair, honey colored eyes, sixteen, and because he's special." Derek mumbles out.

"Is he on the baseball team?" Peter wonders with a smirk.

"No. He's in band."

"He's in a band? That's so cool!" Cora smiles.

"No. He's in band. As in Trumpet player."

"You're dating a band nerd?" Lance laughs.

"Oh sweetie, that's nothing to be ashamed about-"

"I'm not ashamed." Derek sighs and cuts off his mother's rant.

"So what's his name, again?" Derek's father asks.

"Stiles."

"Stiles?" Lance asks with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"My parents know about you." Derek mumbles after Stiles greets him with a hello kiss.

"Gross!"

"Get a room!"

Derek smiles at the half-hearted shouts.

"What?" Stiles asks in shock.

"News travels fast in this town. Cora found out and...I told my family."

"Cora." Stiles sighs before smiling. "So...what do they think?"

"My siblings can't wait to meet you. My parents already love you. And Peter's just waiting for his chance to tease you."

"Oh the joy." Stiles chuckles.

"Can't wait." Derek agrees.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Scott sighs out the next day as they make their way to third period.

"...for what exactly?"

"For being a jerk about Derek."

"...what made you change your mind?"

"...yesterday...you guys were talking as if you'd known each other for months. He was actually talking! And you were laughing and...and acting like you've been dating for years instead of days. I thought that Derek was some jerk. But he's not. He's...really into you. And you're into him. So...if you like him...then go for it. I support you. And I don't care what anyone says."

"...thanks Scott." Stiles grins.

* * *

"...can I help you?" Derek asks when Scott and Isaac suddenly appear at his library table during his free period.

"Don't hurt him." Scott mumbles out with a frown. "He's a good guy and he really likes you. We'll...try to be friends with you. But if you ever hurt him...you better pray that a semi-truck finds you before we do." Scott states before they're both just...walking away.

"Oh...kay." Derek mumbles in utter confusion.

* * *

"Do I have to?" Stiles asks as they walk up the steps of the Hale Home.

One month.

Stiles and Derek had been officially dating for one month. And finally...Derek had conjured up enough courage to introduce his boyfriend to his family.

However his own courage...didn't level up to Stiles'.

The human was utterly terrified of meeting his family in fear of their disapproval. Despite the fact that Derek assured him that would never happen.

"Yes. Come on."

"What if Lance-"

"Lance is harmless. He'll just tease you."

"Laura-"

"Is going to adore you."

"Cora-"

"Loves you to bits."

"Your parents-"

"Think you're an angel."

"...Derek..." Stiles sighs as they walk up the steps.

"Stiles, stop freaking out. They're all going to like you. Okay?" Derek reassures his boyfriend with a kiss and smiles slightly when the younger returns the favor.

"I want them to approve."

"They will."

"And if they don't?"

"That's not a possible outcome. Come on."

They walk in to find Derek's family standing in front of the stair case, posed as if to be on a magazine cover.

"Oh...God." Derek hears Stiles whimper.

"Seriously." he agrees softly as he wraps an arm around his boyfriend before shutting the door.

"Hello, Stiles." Derek's mother greets happily as she steps forward with her husband.

"H-hello, Mrs. Hale."

"Oh please, sweetie, call me Talia." the woman chuckles as she hugs the human gently.

Derek can hear Stiles' heart beat jumping and leaping and skipping in his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Stiles."

"You too Mr-"

"Please, Nathan is fine."

"...you too Nathan." Stiles breathes out before shaking the man's hand.

"Firm grip...that's very good."

"My father's always taught me to be firm and sure." Stiles blushes.

"Your father." Derek watches his father smile gently at the human and sigh in relief when he doesn't ask for a mother. "The Sheriff. I've had the pleasure of meeting your father."

"Really?" Stiles asks with a shocked look.

"Years ago. Lance got himself into trouble. Your father-"

"Had you come in for a meeting. I remember. I was twelve."

"Well, that's enough talk about the past, boys. Let's have dinner." Talia smiles before dragging her husband away from the petrifies human.

"Um...Stiles, these are my siblings. Lance, Laura, and Cora. Meet Stiles, my boyfriend." Derek introduces and watches as the three werewolves trail their eyes over Stiles' figure openly.

"Hi." Stiles smiles awkwardly before blushing a scarlet red.

"You're not what I imagined." Cora states seriously.

"Cora!" Derek hisses.

"What? I'm being serious! He's so..."

"He's so cute!" Laura chuckles as she steps forward to hug the human.

"Um..." Stiles gasps out when he's squeezed tightly.

"Excuse my sisters." Lance chuckles as he steps forward charmingly. "I'm Lance." the oldest winks as he shakes Stiles' hand and Derek smirks when Stiles chuckles.

"I've seen you cry before, Lance. Charm isn't working." the human smiles as he shakes the older man's hand.

"...I like him." Lance grins before walking off.

"Come on." Derek sighs as he pulls Stiles into the dinning room.

* * *

"Stiles and I are going up to my room." Derek states after Stiles helps his mother clear the table.

"Keep the door open!" Lance teases with a smirk.

"Shut up." Derek mutters as he drags his boyfriend up the stairs.

"That was terrifying." Stiles mumbles once Derek shuts his bedroom door.

"They like you." Derek watches the younger boy lie down on his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think Cora liked me much."

"She did like you." Derek climbs in next to Stiles with a sigh.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"...I'm trusting you." Stiles chuckles before kissing the older boy.

"Good."

One very long make out session later, Derek is leading Stiles down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Have fun?" Lance asks as he passes the couple half way down.

"Shut up." Derek blushes.

"Leaving already, Stiles?" Laura asks when they reach the front door.

"Um...yeah. It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Come back soon, okay? Preferably when I'm here to see you."

Stiles chuckles before allowing Derek to drag him away.

* * *

Three months.

They had been dating for three months.

And so, there Stiles was, on Christmas Eve, at the Hale House because some how Mrs. Hale had found out about Stiles' father working the night shift and had refused to let Stiles spend the night alone.

11:45.

The T.V is off, everyone is gathered in the living room, and the countdown to midnight has already started.

It's a Hale Tradition: staying up until midnight to open presents.

"Fourteen minutes!" Cora calls as she takes her place beside Stiles on the floor.

"Fourteen minutes." Derek mumbles into his ear after wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I heard." Stiles chuckles as he trails his eyes over his boyfriend's figure.

Another Hale Tradition: wearing matching outfits.

And this year, Stiles had been included in the fun.

He was in the same crème colored sweater as the rest of the Hales. However where his drowned his body...everyone else's seemed to fit them perfectly.

"Der..." Laura sighs softly.

"I know." Derek mutters.

"What?" Stiles mumbles softly.

"...Stiles...there's something I need to tell you." Derek sighs.

"Um...are you sure now is the best place to-"

"It's something we all need to tell you, sweetie." Mrs. Hale sighs as she and the rest of her family move to stand in front of Stiles.

"I don't like where this is going." Stiles mumbles as he scoots away form the family towering over him. "Derek?" he mumbles out as his boyfriend begins to strip out of his sweater.

"Laura, Cora." Mr. Hale nods and Stiles watches in horror as he's held down.

"Derek?" Stiles demands.

Lance is making his way over to the fire place, Derek's still not responding. "Derek!" he shouts in horror when Lance grabs a poker and swings it until it connects with Derek's side.

"Stiles, stop." Laura gasps when Stiles starts writhing.

"Derek!" Stiles sobs when Lance hits him again...and again...until Derek's on the floor with bruises and cuts littering his un covered skin.

"Stiles!" Cora pleads.

"Stiles, just watch!" Laura mumbles.

And that's all Stiles can do.

Just watch.

Because suddenly Derek is sitting up...and his skin is healing. His cuts are stitching back together and his bruises are shifting from purple, to green, to yellow, until there's just perfect skin left behind.

"What...just happened?" Stiles asks, tears still streaming out of his eyes.

"Stiles-"

"Don't!" Stiles gasps when both Lance and Derek step towards him. "Explain."

Talia sighs as she and her husband sit down.

"Stiles, calm down." Nathan mumbles, his eyes glowing a fierce red as he looks at the human.

"Oh my God...my boyfriend's a demon." Stiles whispers out as he stumbles back.

"Not a demon." Derek mumbles softly.

"...your body...you just...and your dad and...and you." Stiles turns to glare at Lance. "You hurt him!"

"I knew he'd heal." Lance explains.

"Stiles just-"

"No! Explain what the hell just happened!" Stiles demands. "And don't you dare Bull Shit me, Derek Hale."

"Stiles...sit down." Derek motions at the recliner calmly as he tugs on his sweater.

"...Merry Christmas." Cora sighs as she and Laura sit by the tree.

"What are you?" Stiles asks once he's seated.

"_We_...are...werewolves." Derek states softly. before kneeling down in front of the human.

"...I don't believe you." Stiles whispers as he looks around the room at the family he thought he knew so well.

"What do I have to do to prove-"

"Show me." Stiles states with clenched fists.

"Promise me...not to freak out." Derek pleads as he reaches forward to take the boy's hands.

"Show me, Derek." Stiles whimpers after pulling away.

the Senior complies and watches hi boyfriend stare at him with tear filled eyes.

"...I'm-"

His sentence is cut off when a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a body tackles him.

"I hate you!" the human shouts as he buries his face into his shoulder.

"Stiles?" Derek mutters in confusion.

"I want to hate you...I want to run away and never see you again. I want to be able to." the human whimpers as he cries into the werewolf's shoulder. "But I can't! Because you're stupid and I know that the moment I walk away, I'll come back crying to you!"

"Stiles, hold on I-"

He's cut off by a pair of lips.

Stiles is still crying and sniffling and whimpering...but he's also clinging onto Derek for dear life.

"I'm confused." Derek sighs after Stiles pulls back and stares at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"You're a werewolf?"

"...yeah."

"I'm confused too." Stiles chuckles as he wipes away his tears.

"So...you're not leaving me?"

"Of course not, you...dummy." Stiles sighs.

"...really?"

"Really. I like you too much to leave you. Even if your eyes are giant glow stick and...you have fangs."

"...great! You accepts us! Can we open presents now?" Cora asks with a smile.

"I love you." Derek sighs before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"Oh, gross." Lance chuckles.

* * *

Their relationship after Derek tells Stiles is...better and worse.

They're closer, because Derek doesn't have to lie about where he goes to on full moons or what kind of family business he has to take care of. It's better because Stiles understands and Derek can be himself completely.

But...they're also...not closer.

Derek notices the way Stiles holds back when they're kissing. The way the human doesn't ever put up much of a fight anymore when they argue. Derek notices the way Stiles keeps to himself while they're with the rest of his family. And when Stiles forces on a smile on full moons, Derek notices too.

They somehow manage to get through winter break without many arguments.

However...it doesn't take long before Derek confronts Stiles.

"Will you just...stop that?" he mutters after pulling away in the middle of a make out session.

"What?"

"You...what's wrong with you?" Derek demands after sitting up.

They're in his room, alone for once.

"What are you talking about?"

"I get it Stiles, this is new for you. But I'm in control! It's not like the slightest up turnoff my heart beat is going to make me shift. I'm not going to hurt you! You should know that; I thought you trusted me."

"Derek...I do trust you."

"Then why are you walking around me? Why are you holding back?"

"I'm not holding-"

"Stiles."

"...It's not for the reasons you think. I'm not scared...I'm not worried either. I'm just-"

"You think I'm going to lose control?"

"No! I know you have control, okay?" Stiles mumbles as he cups his boyfriend's face lovingly. "It's just...I'm not used to it. The idea of you...being a wolf...it doesn't process. And that fact just...it's a turn off, okay?"

"A...turn off?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, no offense...but yeah."

"I turn you off?"

"Not you! Just..."

"The idea of me?"

"No! Derek..." Stiles groans before pressing himself up against his boyfriend.

"You're...so not...off the hook."

"Shut up." Stiles growls.

And that's honestly the end of that problem.

Because the moment Stile gets a good look at his boyfriend's disheveled appearance...he never half asses anything having to do with Derek again.

That isn't the last of their relationship troubles...but it was the start of trying to fix the problems.

* * *

Stiles isn't the type of guy to be unsupportive.

Derek learns this...very quickly.

Because the moment Baseball tryouts begin...Stiles is there 100 percent.

He's there with the other guys' girlfriends on the first day of tryouts and he stays until the last day.

When the list of players is posted, Stiles sees it even before Derek is right there to give him a congratulatory kiss.

Every game, Stiles sits in the bleachers and cheers him on.

Every time he steps foot on the field...he can hear Stiles cheering him on.

Every step of the way...his boyfriend is there for him.

And Stiles is the reason Derek's Senior Year...is perfect.

Because Stiles forces him to live.

He forces Derek to go to homecoming, and every Band Dance, and even Prom.

When it's time for Derek's award ceremony, Stiles is there to see him win MVP. He's there to clip his Senior Pin onto his tie, and he's there to place the cheesy King of Beacon Hills' Diamond crown on his head.

During prom, Stiles is there to force him to dance. He's there to...just make him have a good time.

And when graduation finally arrives...Stiles is _there_ too. He sits right between Peter and some other random person and he cheers along with the rest of his family.

He's there to kiss him and congratulate him.

He's there...for it all.

And the saddest part...is that when Derek has to leave for college...Stiles is there too.

He kisses him goodbye and promises him to stay out of trouble just before he drives off with Laura.

* * *

Derek isn't able to return the favor Stiles gave him.

He can't be there for every single football game, he can't be there for the Band Dances, he can't be there for homecoming, or even Senior night.

But...he does make it for the things that count.

Derek returns to Beacon Hills Prom and the Band awards.

He's there to hand over his boyfriend's band plaque and his Trumpet Queen tiara. He's there to dance until their feet are numb and he's there to kiss until the Jeep is fogged up.

And most importantly, he's there for graduation.

He's there with the Sheriff and they're the loudest ones in the crowd.

He's there...to see Stiles become a man.

* * *

"You were staring at me." Stiles chuckles as they stumble into the elevator of their apartment building.

"And?" Derek asks as they share lip locks.

"My section leader thought you were checking her out."

"What did you say?"

"Absolutely nothing." Stiles chuckles.

Two years.

They've been together for two years.

Stiles had managed to get a full ride scholarship, same as Derek.

And so, after moving to New York splitting the rent money for an apartment with Derek and Laura...the couple became inseparable.

Which is good because the Hales adored Stiles and the Sheriff truly liked Derek.

"Come on." Stiles chuckles as he stumbles through the apartment and into their room.

"How are you drunk? You haven't had anything." Derek smiles.

"You make me act funny." Stiles grins.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

Band wasn't exactly cool in Beacon Hills.

And Baseball definitely wasn't.

But...somehow...for some reason...A trumpet player and Baseball player fell for each other.


End file.
